Dear Demi, Dear Selena
by Softbalgal202
Summary: Demi and Selena are former lovers. Selena is now trying to be straight at UCLA while Demi is caring for her grandmother in Texas. Demi and Selena communicate via letters. Through the letters, will the former lovers love each other once again?
1. The Meeting

**This is my new Delena story! Dear Demi, Dear Selena. Read and Review!**

**Selena's POV: **

I was sitting in the student resource center on campus. I kept moving my pink beaded bracelet on my wrist. The employees needed to hurry up. I had already read every magazine on the coffee table in front of me.

A blonde was escorted to the back. I was here an hour before she was. She did have a nice ass though. STOP! Stop thinking that way Selena, that was a phase. She was a phase.

I got up and went to the secretary.

"Excuse me, I've been waiting for almost two hours now. When am I gonna be seen?" I asked as politely as I could. I was extremely irritated.

"Um, you need to see Bob and Bob is still at lunch. I'll tell you when he's done." the secretary smacked her gum.

"Thanks," I went back to my seat even more irritated.

All I needed was to switch classes. It shouldn't take that long. And who's Bob? And why does he take almost two hours for lunch?

I keep messing with my bracelets and making loud sighing noises. Maybe if I annoyed the secretary long enough I'll get in faster.

"Selena?" a male voice said.

I looked up. This must be Bob. I stood up and followed him to an office.

It wasn't Bob. It was James. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. My mother would love me if I dated him. He sent me back to wait while he printed out some forms.

I really wanted his number. I continued to wait.

About five minutes later, he returned with papers. He helped me fill them out. At the end he gave me all I needed for my new class I switched into. There was a sticky note attached with his number saying 'call me.' I defiantly was going to. I've been trying to convince my mom that the phase I went through in high school was over. I like boys. Not girls.

I walked out the door and smacked straight into someone. My packet and all the papers in it went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I told the person as I picked up as many papers as I could.

The person I ran into handed me some papers I didn't get.

"Thank you." I looked up. It was her. It was Demetria Lovato.

"I have to go," I said and rushed away.

**Demi's POV: **

Selena rushed away. I wish she could accept the fact she was gay. I know her mom had issues with us, but really.

I walked into the student resource center.

"I need to withdraw from this year and I need to look up where another student lives." I told the secretary. I was taken back immediately.

I went to Selena's dorm. We were good friends since middle school. High school didn't need to determine our relationship here at UCLA. Plus I wouldn't even be here this year. She'd love to hear that.

I went into her dorm room. She was on the third floor. Room 315. I knocked on the door.

A girl I didn't know answered the door. She reminded me of Thirteen from House.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Selena here? I'm her old friend Demi."

"She went to the student resource center. She'll be back soon. I have to go buy my books but you're welcome to stay in the room and wait." she told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and sat on a bed. It smelt like Selena. Selena's roommate left the room.

A few minutes later, the doorknob opened. Selena was standing in the doorway.

**  
>Selena's POV:<strong>

"Demi, what are you doing here?" I asked and placed my stuff on my desk. I was gonna kill Elise.

"I wanted to talk to you." Demi answered.

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no us, remember?"

"Us as friends. We were good friends before high school happened, can't we be friends again?" Demi pleaded.

She had a point. "I guess we could try. But I'm done with that phase of my Demi. I like boys again."

"Alright, I respect that. Actually would you be able to do me a favor?"

"What it is?" I asked.

"I had to drop out this year is I could take care of my dying grandma in a part of Texas without Internet and cell phone service. I need you to mail me letters, magazines, newspapers. I still wanna be connected to the outside world. Could you do that? My grandma's town has a small general store, the post office, and a Mexican restaurant."

"Yea, I can do that. Write down your address." I gave her a pad of paper and a pen.

She wrote down her number. "Thanks. I'd like it if you told me about your life too Selena."

"I'll remember that. When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Oh, well have a good safe trip then."

"I will. And thanks l, Selena. I really appreciate it."

"And I really appreciate that you respect that I'm straight, I'm no longer curious."

Demi left my room. I'm still gonna kill Elise.

Reply to:

Reply to Jillian

Send


	2. The First Letter

**Read and Review!**

**Selena's POV: **

I returned from the bookstore and headed to my first class of the school year. The first class of the 2011-2012 UCLA school year. I was excited. My notebooks were brand new and my pens new too. I was excited to open up my notebook and start scribbling notes.

I got into class and sat in the second row. I'm a second row kinda of girl. I opened up my notebook and placed a maroon pen on top. I was ready to go. People came into the classroom, but not the professor. I knew the general rule so I waited. No one in my class looked familiar. So I had no one to talk to. The girl next to me was hot. Stop it Selena! Remember what Dr. Morgan said. You can change your thoughts. And after I changed my thoughts, I will find myself finding boys hot.

I slouched in my chair. Then it hit me. I'll write to Demi.

_Demi,_

_Hope your trip went well. This is the first letter I'm writing to you, so I'm not sure exactly what to say. Today is the first day of classes and I'm waiting for the professor to come._

_If I'm going to send you magazines, I need to know which ones you like. I could send you a novel if you would like._

_Well, I guess that's all I have to say I guess. Um, well, write ya later then._

_Selena_

It had been ten minutes. I closed up my books and walked out the door. I think I needed to see if UCLA offered conversion therapy, I was starting to slip and let the feelings take over me again. I can't go back. I wouldn't go back.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's POV: <strong>

I pulled into a gas station. It was extremely run down. I got the impression this wasn't a safe place, but when you desperately need gas, any gas station will do. I placed the nozzle into my tank and went through the steps to refuel. As the gas was pumping, I got the spare container out of my trunk. In the part of Texas I was going to, gas stations are a rare commodity. When my car was refueled, I filled the spare container. I ended up spending close to a hundred dollars. The price of gas was beyond fucking ridiculous.

I placed the spare container securely in my trunk and kept driving. I was now entering the state of Texas. At least ten more hours of driving. Joy.

Luckily, I could go as fast as wanted. Cops never go in the roads needed to get to my grandma's.

My grandma was suffering from a rare form of inoperable and incurable brain cancer. She was slowly becoming more and more frail. She couldn't take care of herself anymore. Her in home nurse was recently picked up by immigration. She was deported back to Columbia. My mom was taking care of Grandma until I got there.

I'm giving up my freshman year of college for a grandmother who finds me disgusting. If this isn't love, then I have no idea what love is.

The radio station was getting all staticy, so I hit the CD button. JoJo came on. iTunes had ripped her second CD onto a blank disc on shuffle. After Too Little, Too Late came on the song Exceptional came on. Shit! I meant to reburn this disc so this song wouldn't be on there any longer. I now hated this song. Selena ruined this song for me.

I moved to Grand Prairie, Texas halfway through my sixth grade year. No one talked to me. Expect for Selena. We were best friends. Inseparable.

We entered high school together. All of our classes were together. We were so thankful for that. We went to homecoming our freshman year as friends. But by that night, we were dating. Selena was my girlfriend. And I was madly in love with her.

My parents found out about us before we entered our sophomore year. I thought I was kicked out for sure. Surprisingly, my parents never cared.

A year later, Selena's parents found out. They were... They didn't handle it well. At first they refused to talk to her for over a month. But eventually they told her that would accept her, but they didn't wanna discuss it further.

That school year, our junior year, was absolute hell. Before this, nobody at school knew we were together. But somehow, they found out. Kids at school harassed us, bullied us, and slashed my tires on my car. One kid threatened to kill me in front of a teacher. The teacher didn't even care. It was a small conservative town in Texas, I wasn't surprised.

Selena broke up with me. She went into conversion therapy. I spent the rest of my junior year depressed and suicidal.

Our senior year was shit too. I spent all year trying to get her back. She kept claiming that I ruined her life and that it was all a phase. That she was now straight. I knew she was lying.

And she's still lying to herself today.

Hours went by; and I arrived at my grandma's town. I drove by the Mexican restaurant, a few homes, the post office, the general store, more houses, the bank, and finally my grandma's house. Most people here were cowboys or farmers.

I got out of the car and went inside. "Mom? Grandma?" I called. The house was extremely mucky.

"Demi, thank god you're here. I was worried you wouldn't make it." my mom said pulling her sleeve back onto her shoulder. "You refilled the spare container right?"

I nodded my head.

"Let's get your stuff out of the car then, I'm headed home."

I unloaded my luggage and took my CD's with me. I brought my CD player with me. I took my stuff to my room. Then I went to start taking care of my grandma.

I awoke the next morning late. I rushed into the living room. My grandma was eating rice Krispy cereal and watching the news. I went to get dressed.

When I returned, she was still watching the news. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and watched the news with her. Once we were finished, I asked her to come to the post office with me. It took me three and a half days to get here, maybe Selena had mailed me.

We walked down the street to the post office. They were sorting the recently arrived mail. Mail only came and left twice a week. Shit! I needed contact with the outside world more often. We waited around for several minutes until the sorting was completed. They handed me a small stack of three envelopes. One was a medical bill. The second one was a letter from my aunt. The last letter was from Selena.

"Demetria, I need a nap." my grandma yawned with her thick southern accent.

"Alright, let's head back."

We walked back. I tucked my grandmother into bed. I turned on the television. It was the news. From 1986. Of course, my grandma would make a VHS tape of the news from 1986. I turned off the TV and put in a Paramore CD. I read the letter from Selena.

I went to my grandpa's office, he had been dead for twenty years, and found some stationary. I hope the general store sells more stationary. I can sense I'm gonna need more. Grabbing a sheet of stationary and a pen, I went into the living room and wrote my letter to Selena on the coffee table.

_Dear Selena, D1_

_Thanks for writing me. Today is my first full day taking care of my grandma. I can already tell that I'm gonna go crazy here._

_I like people magazine. And Playboy, but that's always extremely awkward to buy, so you don't have to buy it. As for novels, surprise me. I really don't care._

_And if a new album by one of my favorite bands (they haven't changed since high school) releases a new album, can you send me a copy in CD form? Thanks._

_So how are you? Are you still in therapy? I really wanna get to know you in a friend way again. I miss my best friend._

_Well, thanks for writing._  
><em>Demi<em>

_Oh, PS, mail only comes and leaves here twice a week so we should probably number our letters. You can put S# and I'll put D#. So this way we can write each other multiple times._

I folded up the letter and searched for an envelope and stamps. There weren't any. I'll have to go to the general store later today so I could buy some.

I smelt the letter Selena sent me. It didn't smell like her. I was disappointed. I hadn't prayed to God in years, but I wanted Selena back. She was the love of my life.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Do I have to say it aloud? I decided to pray inside my head.

God, I know I haven't done this in a while, but I really need your help. Please, please, please help Selena stop believing she's straight. Make Selena come back to me, please. I love her. And I know she loves me, so please let us get back together. Even if it takes a thousand letters, please get us back together. Amen.


	3. Accepting My New Reality

DDDS chapter 3: accepting My New Reality

**Selena's POV: **

I was straightening my hair. I had a date with the guy from the student resource center. Elise was picking up our mail. I call my mom to tell her about my date. She was thrilled. But she was also confused. She still thought I was in that phase of my life. I set her straight. My mom promise to send me the perfume she wore on her first date with my dad and with Brian. Elise needed to hurry up. I needed that perfume. I needed to marry a guy and have children. I had to. It would end that phase. It would end it.

Elise came in. She placed a small box and several letters on the vanity.

"Thanks Elise!" I told her.

"No problem." she said as she took off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. I could see her beautiful boobs in the mirror of the vanity. I just wanted to touch her. Touch her boobs more specifically.

I blinked and then focused on the box. My mom had sent me the perfume. I put it on. My bank statement came. So did a letter from Demi. I put my mail on my bed. I headed toward the library to meet the guy. His name was John. I was going to meet John. Boy was I excited!

After dinner, we went to his place. He was 22. I'm only nineteen. He poured me a glass of red wine. We drank a bottle of wine. Next thing I knew we were on his bed making out. It felt so wrong. It felt wrong because it was the first date I reasoned. That had to be it.

John rubbed my nipples.

Dr. Morgan would be so proud of me if I actually had sex with a guy. A cute guy at that. "I don't want foreplay," I informed John. "Fuck me."

John instantly took off his pants and underwear. I could see his penis. It was so... Um, gross looking. I stopped looking. I thought I was going to resee my dinner all over the floor. He took off my jeans and underwear.

"Rub me," he told me.

So I did. It felt so gross rubbing my hand on him. I then used a single finger. God, I thought I was gonna barf. This felt so wrong. Touching Demi never felt like this ever. Maybe Demi was right, maybe I'm still gay and will never be straight. He got hard so I must've done it right and he was about to slip inside me.

"Stop!" I yelled. I slammed my legs shut.

John was confused but he stopped. "What's wrong?"

I was crying and put my clothes on. I ran into his bathroom and threw up my dinner from Olive Garden.

"You alright?" John asked as he zipped up his pants.

"I'm just gonna go. Sorry. I'll call you tomorrow to explain, ok?"

"Want me to drive you to your dorm?"

I nodded my head. John drove me to the dorm. I told him thanks for the ride and dinner and went into my room. I broke down. Elise was getting dressed. Her hair was wet.

"Selena? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Elise asked. She pulled me into her arms.

"Elsie, I tried to have sex with him and-and I-I couldn't," I sobbed.

"That's not a big deal sweetie, it was the first date." Elise comforted.

"Elsie, I tried to have sex with him so I could prove to myself that I wasn't gay. I'm gay and I don't wanna be. I just wanna be straight. I wanna be straight so badly. But I can't. I've tried so hard and I can't make myself straight. I'm a total dyke." I confessed.

"Selena, it doesn't matter if you're gay, straight, bi, asexual, or attracted to oranges. I don't care and it doesn't matter. You're prefect just the way you are."

"I need to call Dr. Morgan." I reached for my cell phone.

"Who's Dr. Morgan?" Elise asked grabbing my cell for me.

"My conversion therapist."

Elise threw my phone to the other side of the room. "You're not calling him or her ever again. Selena, by the end of this school year, I will make you accept your sexuality. After all, I am majoring in psychology."

"Alright," I told her and crawled into my bed. I cried myself to sleep with Elise holding me.

I woke up the next morning. Thank god it was Saturday and I didn't have any classes. Elise left me a note on my vanity. I didn't read it. I read the letter that Demi sent me instead. Of course she wanted playboy.

I called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mommy, I'm gay."

"I know Selena; we've been through this before. Do you need another conversion therapist?"

"No, mommy, I don't wanna be straight anymore. I wanna be me. Will you pay for a therapist so I can learn to love myself?"

"Of course, Selena. Of course I will, I just want you to love yourself. And I'm sorry it has taken me this long to be ok with it. So your date with John went bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," I informed her.

"Let me know when you find a therapist, sweetie."

"Ok, mommy, I will." I hung up the phone.

I grabbed a piece of light pink construction paper I found in my dorm. Why did Elise have construction paper? I grabbed a purple pen and wrote to Demi. I hope she could read this.

_September 1st, S2_

_Dear Demi,_

_Last night I had a date with this guy John. He's cute. He's also 22. He took me to Olive Garden and we had a nice conversation about where we grew up, our summer, and UCLA and our dreams. Of course I got the endless soups, salads, and breadsticks like I did on our dates. Afterward he drove us to his place. He has a blue Honda civic! I love Honda civics! We drank some wine and we started making out. I tried to prove to myself that I was straight. So I gave him a hand job so he would get a boner. It felt so wrong. So disgusting. I could've puked on him right then and there, but I didn't. Touching you never felt that way ever. He got a boner. And when he was about to go inside me, I slammed my legs shut and screamed for him to stop. He stopped, which was very gentlemen like. I refused to have sex with him. I put my pants back on and threw up in his bathroom. He took me to my dorm. My roommate, Elise (you remember her right?) was there when I broke down._

_I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay._

_And you're right, I'm not straight. I'm never gonna be straight. I learned that now. I'm going into therapy so I can learn to love myself. I'm accepting my new reality._

_I'm sorry I put you through hell during high school. You were a great girlfriend, I wasn't. I didn't deserve you._

_I wanna be friends again. I really do._

_So how is your grandma? How is everything? Is there anything at the store that they don't have but you want? Because I'll send it to you if it's send able, of course._

_School's been good. Yea. I included the date so we know the dates since you only get mail twice a week._

_Well, take care._

_Selena_

_PS sorry for using construction paper, I got it off Elise's desk._

I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. I addressed the envelope, stamped it, and headed to the campus post office. Then I was gonna go talk to John and then find a therapist at the campus hospital.

**Demi's POV: **

I put on a white ruffle tank and a jean skirt. It was too hot to wear a bra and pair of underwear. My grandma was meeting her knitting group at the Mexican restaurant. I was gonna hit the post office, the bank, and the general store. I needed I pay my grandma's bills and see if I could have money from my account in Grand Prairie transferred to here. Plus I needed better stationary than my dead grandpa's, and I needed money for that.

I dropped my grandma off. She was annoyed that I had to come with her to walk a block. I don't blame her. She's 86, she's so used to having her independence. If they never would have found the cancer when she was having tests so she could switch her health insurance, she would probably still live on her own. But she did like her in home nurse though.

I headed toward the post office. I wonder what I had in the mail. Probably nothing.

I walked inside. The blast of cold air felt amazing. I walked over to those PO boxes and opened up 47. There were two postcards. They were both from my uncle Cortez and his wife Mitchie on their fifth honeymoon in Greece. It was sweet of them to send us post cards. A letter from my mom and one from Selena. I smiled.

I walked to the bank. I was able to transfer my money without a problem. Thank god.

I walked to the general store. I bought some horrible stationary. It was purple with gold around it. And there was a gold smiling cat in the center. God it was creepy, but whatever. I also bought a pack of coke. There was a pharmacy here at the general store. I picked up my grandma's painkillers. I'm gonna had to call my doctor so he could transfer my antidepressant medication prescription to here. I paid for all my goods.

I walked back to pick up my grandma. As I walked, I read the postcards. I saw my grandma walking in the street.

"Grandma, you guys finished early!" I exclaimed as I jogged to her. She had a bag with her. "What's in the bag?"

"Leftover food for you," she answered and handed me the bag.

"Thanks," we walked home.

I helped my grandma with her bath. I opened a coke and played a CD. I read the letter from my mom. She had written two letters and placed them both in the envelope. Mine was pretty short. My mom was just telling me that she loved me, if I ever needed a break to tell her, and that she would send me stuff. I ate the leftover food my grandma gave me. The food was amazing!

Tonight for dinner we were gonna have clam chowder. I started to prepare it as I read Selena's letter. I almost dropped it. She's gay and don't hate herself anymore! God must have begun to answer my prayer.

As the chowder was cooking, I wrote my letter to Selena. I couldn't remember the date so I checked the receipt. It was September 6th. Selena wrote me on the first. This whole mail only twice a week sucks.

_September 6th, D2_

_Dear Selena,_

_Sorry this stationary sucks. It's all they had. My grandma is good._

_I almost screamed when you told me you didn't wanna hate yourself anymore. I'm glad you're going to get help. And UCLA probably has a ton of hot and sweet girls to date._

_Your date with John sucked horribly. Poor you. And poor him._

_It's so hot here. I think I've sweated like twenty pounds off already. The Mexican restaurant here is so amazing. I'm cooking clam chowder for dinner tonight. I'm accepting my new reality of being a good housewife in training for my future wife, lol._

_Well, I don't have much to say. Let me know how therapy and your life goes._

_Demi_


	4. Heartbreak

**Selena's POV:**

I was researching for an essay when Elise ran into our room and bounced onto my bed.

"Guess what?" she cried.

"What?" I asked as I saved my research.

"I found the most prefect girl for you!"

"Oh, who?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't want to get set up, but I didn't wanna hurt Elise's feelings. I so didn't need roommate drama.

"Her name is Anna and she's in my biology class. She reminds me of your friend that stopped by." Elise told me.

So, she looked like Demi. Hm, I really fell for Demi so maybe I would fall for Anna too.

"Oh, that's cool," I replied.

"Totally and she's coming by our room so we can study."

"Are you trying to set me up?" I asked Elise.

"Yup! I'm gonna run to the campus store and buy some junk food, wanna come?" Elise asked.

"Sure," I slipped on my shoes and Elise and I headed toward the campus store.

As we walked toward toward the store, Elise asked, "so your friend who stopped by, who was she? I forgot what she said her name was."

"Demi."

"Oh, so were you two close?"

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh, I thought so," Elise asked. "So, what happened?"

I sighed. "Long story," I answered and opened the door to the store.

We bought some snacks like Cheetios, Lay's, popcorn, and other insanely high in fat and calories snacks. We also bought some Orange Soda, Coke, and Sprite. We headed back toward the dorm.I placed the bags on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I grabbed a book for my history class and started reading.

"What are you doing?" Elise asked me.

"Reading," I answered.

"You need to hot yourself up."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Please, Selena!" Elise pleaded.

"I don't even know the girl. What if she's not my type and then I wasted all this time getting ready for nothing."

"You'll like her, trust me."

"Fine, I'll put some blush and lip gloss on. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, it will make me very happy."

I gave into Elise's demands and slide some lip gloss over my lips. Tapping off the excess blush on my brush, I placed it over my right cheek. Then I repeated this over my left was a knock on the door as I ran a brush through my hair. The slight breeze outside made it tangle up. I looked up. There was a very pretty girl standing in my doorway, alright. Maybe Elise was right. Maybe she was worth making myself look prettier for. I bit my lower lip.

"Hi, I'm Selena." I placed out my hand.

She shook it. "I'm Anna." She had very pretty green eyes. I couldn't help but look in her eyes.

"So!" Elise said obnoxiously loud. She clapped her hands, "Let's study."

I rolled my eyes and opened my book. I pulled out some notebook paper and wrote down some notes. I wasn't gonna get much done. Anna had the same color skin as Demi, only her hair was chestnut with a hint of mahogany in it. It had occasional curls falling out of her pony tail. I couldn't stop staring at her green eyes.

Every time Anna caught me staring at her or into her eyes, I blushed and instantly looked at my book. She was so beautiful; I couldn't help but stare at her. A piece of paper hit my elbow. It was a note from Elise.

_'You guys so wanna fuck each other.'_

I rolled my eyes and scribbled back: _'shut up'_

Anna's orange soda was empty. I was almost out of Coke. Elise volunteered to go buy us some more sodas and that was mainly because Anna and I refused to say Elise left the room, I could feel the chemistry between me and Anna intensifying. I flipped a page in my book and reached for a handful of chips. My hand found Anna's hand.

"Sorry," I pulled my hand away.

"It's not a big deal," Anna spoke.

I kept reading my book. Anna slowly started itching her hand toward mine that was lying next to my book. I slowly itched my hand closer to hers. Then our hand hit each others. I stopped my hand. If anything was going to happen, I wanted her to make the first move.

She did. Anna grabbed my hand. We were holding hands. I tried to hold in my smile. I may really like this school year.

It was eleven o'clock. I offered to walk Anna back to her dorm at nine. My phone buzzed. I had gotten a text from Elise. I read the text, rolled my eyes, and replied back. I had buttoned my shirt back up wrong when I was in Anna's room. Shit. I tried to fix it as modestly as I could before I gave up. I'll just do it when I reach back to my room.

I walked back into my room.

"Based on your poorly buttoned shirt, I think you had some fun."

"Shut up." I unbuttoned my shirt and put on a t-shirt for bed.

"Weren't you wearing a bra earlier?"

"Yea, why?"I asked.

"You're a little slut," Elise squealed. "So how far did you get?"

"That's not any of your business."

"Are you going out together again or something?"

"Yea, we're gonna see a movie Friday."

"Hot."

"Whatever, Elise."

I hopped into bed and turned on my lamp on my nightstand. Elise was in her bed watching Glee on her laptop and singing extremely loud and off key. I pulled out my notebook and began writing to Demi. I hadn't gotten Demi's letter yet, but I figured I'd write to her anyway.

_September 12th, S3_

_Demi,_

_So I have some pretty big news to tell you. It's more of huge news, actually. My roommate, Elise, set me up with a girl from her biology class. _

_Anna. She reminds me so much of you. Only she has green eyes and chestnut hair with a hint of maghony in it. She has the same skin tone as you. So, we had a study "date." It was more of an Elise set me up type of date. We had so much chemistry between us, it was insane. But after we 'studied' (Elise was in the room, so nothing really happened) I walked her to her dorm and that's when all the exciting, juicy stuff happened. We held hands the entire way and her roommate was out turning tricks so we had some fun. A mean a lot of fun. We hooked up, but didn't have sex. Just lots of foreplay and oral and making out. I couldn't have sex with a girl I barely knew, you know? Well, she's my girlfriend now, so… How are you?_

_Selena_

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's POV:<strong>

I am bored out of my mind. No one has any idea how bored I am. I'm so freaking bored. My grandma was playing poker at the Mexican restaurant. I decided to check the mail. We had a letter. Correction: I had a letter. From Selena. I read it in the post office. My heart broke. Selena had a new girlfriend. I didn't know what to say, so I decided not to write back until my head was cleared of my heartbreak. I still loved Selena, and now she was moving on. I wanted her to come back to me.


	5. Good Timing

DDDS Ch 5 Good Timing

**Selena's POV:**

I was walking to the post office on campus. It has been almost two weeks since Demi wrote me back. I hope everything is okay. I opened up my PO Box. There was a single letter sitting inside. It was from Demi. I almost squealed with delight. I ripped the envelope open. The letter was on a scrap of paper.

_Sept. 16__th__, D4_

_I'm happy for you Selena. –Demi_

That was all? Weird. I expected a longer reply. Maybe something is going on with her or her grandma. I ran to my dorm to write back.

_Sept. 18__th__, S4_

_Demi, is everything alright? Your last letter was short. Very short._

_Last night, I told Anna that I wanted to take things slower. She got pissed at me and stormed out. Should I apologize? Or not? Help me out, Dems._

_Is your grandma okay? Do you need anything? I'll send it to you._

_Well, I'm doing well. Hope you are too._

_Selena_

**Demi's POV:**

I'm so fucking depressed. Selena doesn't love me anymore. I love her. What happened between us? I thought there was a chance she still loved me.

I was running through the street. I needed to work out. Working out made me feel better. I saw the USPS truck.

"Hey Demi!" A man's voice cried.

I turned around. The postal man was waving at me. I ran to him.

"This letter came for you," he handed me a letter. It was from Selena. Great.

"Thanks," I said and started jogging toward my house.

I took a nice, cool shower before I read the letter. I was covered in sweat.

Once all the sweat was off my body, I read the letter. I sighed. Selena could tell that I was upset. What should I say?

I picked up a pen and wrote was I was feeling.

_Sept. 22__nd__, D5_

_Selena,_

_I'm alright. Yesterday, the doctor told my grandma she had a month left to live. I guess I'm having issues dealing with that right now. I'm depressed actually. Can you send me some yarn and knitting needles? I need to knit, it helps with stress. But you probably remember that._

_Don't apologize. You did the right thing. I love you. For standing up for yourself, that's why I love you. Anna will either get over it or leave. And if she leaves, she's not worth it._

_How's therapy? You haven't told me that yet. Talk to you soon._

_Demi_

_PS What's up in the world news right?_

I searched for a letter. But had no luck. I walked to the post office. They sent my letter.

"You got here just in time, sweetheart. We're loading up the truck right now." The clerk said.

"Awesome!" I cried. Selena could get my letter even faster, which was good. She needed advice on her relationship.


	6. Dreams

**It skips from mid-September to mid-October**

**Selena's POV:**

There was a pile of tissues clumped in the trash can of my therapist's office. Today was a rough therapy session. Anna and I are always fighting. And for the past two weeks, Anna accussed me of still being in love with Demi. I swear I'm not But my therapist and Anna don't believe me.

I paid my therapist and headed toward my dorm for a much needed nap. My phone rang. It was Anna. Dammit, I didn't want to hear her yell at me for mailing Demi again. I hit ignore and conutined walking

Once I reached my dorm, I crawled into my bed and took a nap. It was Friday, I didn't have any classes today.

_The sun was shining into my eyes as I slept. I turned onto my side. My arm wrapped around her stomach. Her scent filled my lungs._

"_Babe, wake-up," I whispered as I swept away her hair from her face. She had an eyelash on her cheek, I brushed it away._

"_No," she groaned._

"_Please," I whimpered. I kissed her lips, "Please?"_

"_Fine," she turned to face me and kissed my forehead, "Happy?"_

"_Very." I kissed her more and more. We were both nakes so we ended up contuining the love making we started the previous night._

_My body rested in her arms. "I love you," I told her as I twisted my new wedding band._

"_I love you too, Selena" my new wife, Demetria Lovato-Gomez, told me._

I shot straight up. Shit! I did still have feelings for Demi. And I also had wet underwear. I could tell my therapist this, but not Anna. I wanted to fall in with Anna so that way I'm no longer in love with Demi. But, I can't fall for Anna because we aren't meant to be. Demi and I and meant to be together.

I sighed. After changing my underwear and into some sweats, I sat on my dorm room floor and wrote Demi.

_Oct 22__nd__ S10_

_Demi, it's almost Halloween! Remember Halloween our junior year when we made love in that so called haunted house? It seems so long ago…_

_Therapy has been rough lately. My relationship with Anna sucks and I'm thinking of ending it. All we do is fight. And you can't find love that way, you know?_

_How's Everything?_

_Love and miss you,_

_Sel_

I stared at the word 'love' for several minutes before sealing and addressing the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's POV:<strong>

Even though it was mid-October, it was still hot as hell. So far, I've knitted a sock for an infant. I don't know and pregnant women, so I guess I'm stuck with it. The TV was broken and the owner of the Mexican restaurant attempted to fix it, but he made it worse. So I have nothing to do while my grandma naps, so I decided to do the same.

_It was snowing. I wrapped a fleece blanket around myself. I headed downstairs to grab two mugs of hot coco._

_When I arrived in the kitchen, she was there. She was wearing a sweater and jeans. And purple fuzzy socks. MY purple fuzzy socks. I sat at the table in our kitchen._

"_Morning sleepy head," Selena said._

"_Morning, can you make me hot coco?"_

"_Sure," Selena said and then headed toward the cabinet._

_Selena hated living in New York, but after living in Texas with my Grandma for three months, I needed snow. And it was still snowing right now. I decided to take off my blanket so my boobs were showing._

"_Didn't feel like-" Selena turned around and stopped speaking when she saw me._

"_In front of the fireplace?" I asked knowing she knew exactly what I meant._

_She grabbed my hand and lead me to the rug in front of the fireplace._

_We kissed. Our lips responded to the each other's automatically._

_I laid down and opened my legs so Selena could lay in between them. I slipped her sweater off and then her jeans. She wasn't wearing any underwear or a bra._

_Selena slipped her finger inside and I moaned with pleasure. Selena knew I liked it fast hten slow then fast again._

_Aft she finished, Selena slid her legs between mine. We started to scissor. She was screaming with pleasure as I gently squeezed her nipples. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure too._

_We finished when the fire began to diminish._

_God. That was amazing. She was amazing._

_We cuddled in front of the fireplace as the snow drifted outside our home._

I woke up. Well, that was an amazing dream. I wonder of Selena dreams about me to… I should probably mail her back while my grandma naps. My grandma's naps are getting longer and longer. I honestly have no idea how much longer she has left.

I read the letter Selena sent. Why is she bringing up the past? At least it was a good memory.

_Oct 25__th__, D11_

_Sel,_

_I remember that moment in the haunted house like it was yesterday. I'm sorry about you and Anna, I guess it wasn't meant to be._

_My grandma is getting worse. Come to visit me when she passes, ok? I'll tell you when that happens._

_I miss you so much, Sel. So fucking much. I'm glad we're getting closer again. I've missed my BFF._

_Love, Demi_


	7. Letter Never Sent

**Selena's POV:**

After finishing my caramel latte, I headed back toward my dorm. I have this compelling feeling to tell Demi how I truly feel about her. I love her. But, what if she doesn't love me back? What if she's moved on?

I walked through my dorm room door. Elise was organizing her books.

"Help me," I pleaded.

"With what?" Elise asked before throwing her books on the floor.

"I'm in love with Demi and I don't know if I should tell her or not." I answered.

"I knew you still loved her!" squealed Elise. "How about you write her a letter, but never send it."

I snapped my fingers. "Great idea!" I exclaimed and began writing.

_Demetria,_

_ I'm not sure how to tell you this any other way, but I love you. I broke up with Anna for you. I want you. Forever and always, always and forever. I love you. Take me back?_

_Love you tons and tons,_

_Selena 3_

I folded up the letter and placed it in the pocket of my binder. I'll never send it unless I think she'll take me back.

**Demi's POV:**

I felt the need to stir hearts in the chili I was making. I'm still in love with Selena. 'Selena and Demi' I sang in my head over and over again. I was rebitten by the love bug.

I'm gonna write her a letter and tell her how I feel.

_Selena,_

_ Babe, Selena, I love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, your body, your laugh, your moans of pleasure when we made love, your everything. I love you. Remember when we said forever and always, always and forever? Well, forever and always, always and forever, always and forever, Selena._

_I love you always,_

_Demi_

I hid the letter in a cabinet and continued cooking. It was the letter never sent.


	8. Grandma Dies

**Demi's POV:**

The heart monitor went flat. I ran next door. Don't let this happen. God, please save her.

"Help!" I screamed as though I was being stabbed. "Fucking help!"

No one came. Fuck! I ran back inside. My heart was pounding faster than an airplane taking off. I tried to do CPR, but failed.

I ran to the Mexican restaurant and called 9-1-1.

"Help! My grandma! Fucking help, por favor!" I screamed into the phone before I-

"Miss, I'm afraid she's gone," the paramedic tending to my temple wound told me.

"I, um, I-" stammered.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank-you," I held back a sob. "May I use your cell?"

"Of course," the paramedic handed me the phone.

I called my mother. She said she'll be here soon. Then, I dialed a second number.

"Hello?" Selena answered.

"She's dead!" I sobbed.

"I'll be there soon," Selena said.

"Thanks," I sobbed and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV:<strong>

I started shoving my clothes into a duffel bag as fast as I could. I also grabbed the letter, I'll give it to Demi when I get there.

I rushed out the door and headed to LAX. I'll fly on standby.

I finally boarded the plane. I was sitting next to an obviously gay man.

"Why are you going to Texas?" he asked.

"To see my girlfriend," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's POV:<strong>

My mom arrived. She held me as we both cried. She made me knit. Knitting is my coping skill. I awaited for Selena to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV:<strong>

I'm now driving. I'm going 100 MPH, a cop's dream ticket. Fuck the cops! I need to get to the woman I love. The woman of my dreams. The love of my life. My everything.

I stopped for gas. But I didn't pay. Demi's way more important that my driver's license.

So I kept on driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And more driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And then some more driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving. And driving.

**Demi's POV:**

I awoke in a daze. I heard bangs on the door. I looked at the microwave clock. It was 2AM. I headed to the door. I opened it.

It was Selena.

"Hey Chickadee," she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," she whispered back.

And then…

I kissed her.


	9. Reconnecting

**Chapter Nine: Reconnecting**

**Read and Review!**

**Selena's POV:**

We were kissing. God, this felt perfect. I jumped into her arms and she carried me back to her room.

We made out. Demi took off my shirt with her teeth. God, I was wet. Demi gave me a hickie as I worked on getting her undressed.

Once she was naked, I pushed her onto the bed. I spread her legs and let my tongue go down her clit and slowly entered inside of her.

I flicked my tongue a few times. I remember exactly how Demi liked it. You never forget how to please the love of your life.

I stopped to take off my clothes and flipped my body so we could 69.

God, this was prefect.

After I came all in Demi's mouth, we stopped and began to scissor. I screamed with pleasure. I orgasmed. And so did she.

By the time we finished, the sun was rising.

"I love you," I huffed.

"I love you, too," Demi said wrapping her arms around me to pull me close and we fell asleep.


	10. Getting Back Together

**Chapter Ten: Getting Back Together**

**Demi's POV:**

I woke up with the smell of sex in the air. Shit, my mom was home and we were loud last night. Very loud.

Selena's eyes flittered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered to her.

"Good morning to you," she whispered back and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have something for you." I got out of bed and grabbed the letter. "Here."

Selena read the letter and started to cry.

"My letter confessing my love to you is in my rental car." Selena told me.

"Be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course, Demi, of course!" Selena answered and we went back to kissing.

**The End. Please Review!**


End file.
